Alexander Hamilton
Alexander Hamilton was a Groupy McGroupface statesman, politician, legal scholar, military commander, lawyer, banker and economist. He was one of many that fought in the War of Independence and worked alongside the Founding Fathers to establish the newly-founded Groupy McGroupface (GMGF). He was an influential interpreter and promoter of the GMGF Constitution, and he later founded the group chat's financial system. He unsuccessfully ran for President as a Republican in the 2016/17 Groupy McGroupface Presidential Elections, losing to Democrat Frank Underwood. He would later be elected to the Group Chat Senate, where he would eventually be appointed to the role of Republican Party Senate Leader. Hamilton was killed in February 2018 after being shot and mortally wounded in a duel with Governor Aaron Burr, which took place as a result of a political disagreement between the two gentlemen. Biography Alexander Hamilton was born in the West Indies region of the Caribbean. At a young age his Father left home, and when he turned 12 his Mother became ill and passed away. Upon becoming a teenager, he faced further misfortunes when a hurricane destroyed his town. In others' time of need, and due to his exceedingly brilliant intelligence, the citizens of the town in which he lived collected funds so that Hamilton could book passage on a New York-bound ship and build a better life for himself. Having spent many years in the group chat known as 'Penguin Club', Hamilton joined dozens of revolutionaries in calling for independence. As a consequence, he took part in the War of Independence, fighting alongside the likes of George Washington and John Laurens. They were successful in winning the war, and as a result the new group chat called 'Groupy McGroupface' was established. Hamilton was a highly influential figure in the first few years following the group chat's founding. He assisted the Founding Fathers in drafting a codified Constitution, and wrote the vast majority of the Federalist Papers. These papers promoted the ratification of the Constitution, and are considered to be one of the most important references for Constitutional interpretation. He also helped the Founding Fathers in creating the group chat's financial system, and established the Bank of Reville, which is the oldest banking corporation in Groupy McGroupface. Shortly after the group chat's inception, Hamilton joined the Republican Party; a party which was ideologically conservative. Pressure was placed on him to run for President by the Republicans in both 2015 and 2016, but he declined both times. In the 2016/17 Groupy McGroupface Presidential Elections, he had a change of heart however, and decided to run for the Presidency. His main opponent at the time was businessman Paul Atishon, a man who was a populist authoritarian. Hamilton feared that Atishon would destroy the party, thus informing his decision to run for Presidency himself. Hamilton remained the front-runner throughout the Republican Party Presidential Primary, and both Senators Mitt Romney and David Cameron withdrew from the race to endorse his candidacy. He would later win the primary with 74% of the votes cast, which was widely seen as a remarkable victory. Following the news of his win, fellow candidate Javert Dubois took his own life. In his suicide note, he claimed that he could not live in a world whereby a man such as Hamilton could be President. Paul Atishon was also dissatisfied by the outcome and referred to Hamilton as a "creole bastard". He then went on to announce he would be launching a third-party bid for the Presidency. All of the remaining Republican Party presidential candidates endorsed Hamilton for the Presidency. Going into the General Election, his main opponents were Democratic Senator Frank Underwood and Libertarian Governor Batte S. Casey. He selected former CIA agent Evan McMullin to be his running mate, and effectively the Republican Party Vice Presidential Nominee. A week into the General Election, Hamilton was leading the majority of opinion polls. This, however, was soon to change. In a public press conference, Paul Atishon declared that his campaign had been surveilling Alexander Hamilton's home, and by doing so had discovered that he was having an extra-marital affair with Maria Reynolds. Whilst Hamilton could have easily denied the allegations placed at his feet, he instead decided to overwhelm the public with honesty and write something known as the 'Reynolds Pamphlet'. In a leaflet released by his campaign, Hamilton admitted to the affair and apologised for it. He described in great detail the events that had led up to it, as well as the lasting consequences. After this event, Hamilton took a hit in the polls and Senator David Cameron rescinded his endorsement of the campaign. The topic was brought up at the First Main Party Presidential Debate, during which Frank Underwood continuously called Hamilton out for being an "adulterer". In response, Hamilton referred to Underwood as a "deceitful liar". A number of weeks later, Underwood was hit by a sex-scandal of his own. It was claimed by Paul Atishon that Underwood had taken part in a threesome with his wife and Secret Service agent Edward Meechum. The allegations were denied, but Hamilton was insistent that they were true. The Hamilton campaign eventually obtained security video evidence of the described event and published it on Twitter. Underwood responded to this by claiming that the video was performed by actors from the show 'House of Cards', and was not actually legitimate. Hamilton ultimately lost the Presidential Election with only 90 Electoral College Votes, which translated to 13% of the total Electoral College. He conceded the election to Underwood, and called for unity throughout the group chat in the wake of these divisive results. Shortly after his electoral loss, his son Phillip Hamilton was shot in a duel. He therefore took a temporary break from public life to be with his family. In February 2017, he ran in a Senate special election to fill a vacant seat and succeeded. He quickly rose to prominence within the Senate, and became a trusted advisor to Republican Party Senate Leader Hector Mendozer. In August of that same year, he was thrown into yet another political scandal when UKGC detective Sherlock Holmes accused him of tax evasion. The accusations were later proven to be false however, and Hamilton lived to fight another day. A month after this, after Mendozer failed to stop the GroupWorks bill from passing through Congress, Hamilton and his colleagues requested Mendozer's resignation. Mendozer felt shocked and betrayed, but begrudgingly complied. Hamilton was then elected to replace him, and consequently became Republican Party Senate Leader. In the 2017/18 Groupy McGroupface Presidential Elections, there was talk of Hamilton once again running for the Presidency, but he opted not to and instead privately supported his former running mate and incumbent Senate Whip Evan McMullin. McMullin, however, withdrew his candidacy shortly before the primary took place. The events that took place after this point would ultimately lead to Hamilton's tragic demise. After McMullin's withdrawal, Governor Aaron Burr courted Hamilton for his endorsement in the primary. Burr and Hamilton had been allies for a number of years, having fought in the War of Independence together. After having a lengthy discussion with the Governor, Hamilton pondered endorsing his campaign, but ultimately decided against it. Instead, he did the complete opposite and wrote an open letter criticising the way in which Burr often makes abrupt reversals in policy. After this took place, Aaron Burr's polling numbers plummeted, and he only achieved 2% of the overall votes cast in the eventual primary. Burr flew into a rage after his loss, and immediately blamed his former ally. In order to seek vengeance, he challenged Hamilton to a duel with guns at a date that would take place at point after the election. In March 2018, the duel took place and Hamilton was at last to meet his fate. He engaged in the event, and carried out the procedures necessary. When Burr shot at him, it seemed as if time had stopped; Hamilton at last had an understanding of the audience that were watching him, and delivered the following address: "I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory. I see it coming; do I run, or fire my gun, or let it be? There is no beat, no melody... Burr, my first friend, my enemy. Maybe the last face I ever see. If I throw away my shot, is this how you'll remember me? What if this bullet is my legacy?... Legacy... What is a legacy? It's planting seeds in a garden you never get to see. I wrote some notes at the beginning of a song someone will sing for me; Groupy McGroupface, you great unfinished symphony, you sent for me. You let me make a difference. A place where even orphan immigrants can leave their fingerprints and rise up. I'm running out of time, I'm running and my time's up, wise up... eyes up. I catch a glimpse of the other side. My friend John Laurens leads a soldiers' chorus on the other side. My son is on the other side; he's with my Mother on the other side. They all watch from the other side, teach me how to say goodbye. Rise up, rise up, rise up... Eliza... my love, take your time. I'll see you on the other side. Raise a glass to freedom." Hamilton then proceeded to aim his pistol at the sky. Burr screamed "WAIT!", but the bullet had already been fired and struck Hamilton. As a reflex action, he shot into the sky. The scene became chaotic, with everyone rushing to Hamilton. The police quickly enter the scene, arresting Burr on suspicion of murder. Even after death, Alexander Hamilton's legacy lived on. He was survived by his wife and children, the former of which established a private orphanage in Reville in Hamilton's honour. After his death, several senior politicians spoke of their grief and sadness upon learning of his demise. Aaron Burr was later found guilty of murder in a widely-covered court trial, and was consequently incarcerated. Role-Plays Featured In * 2016/17 Groupy McGroupface Presidential Elections (Main Character) * The Senate (RP) (Main Character) * 2017/18 Groupy McGroupface Presidential Elections (Supporting Character) * The Decline and Fall (Main Character) * Alex's Monthly Round-Up (Guest in 1 Episode)